<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So you're his *other* daddy by Nej_Illjuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560094">So you're his *other* daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nej_Illjuna/pseuds/Nej_Illjuna'>Nej_Illjuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chaos Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bang Chan is too old for this, But to scar them for life, Chaos, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fabulous Minsung is fabulous, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Issues, Flirty Han Jisung | Han, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff and Smut, I mean CHAOS, Inappropriate Humor, Lee Minho | Lee Know &amp; Seo Changbin are Best Friends, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Porn With Plot, Protection is important kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nej_Illjuna/pseuds/Nej_Illjuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho has to go back to his family home for Thanksgiving, and he wishes he could make them forget about him for good. Luckily, Changbin knows just the guy.</p><p>Or, Jisung is here to save the day by ruining dinner as his new boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chaos Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello~<br/>This will be a short series, most of it is already written. I hope you enjoy it ! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho slammed his head on the table, moaning miserably. Changbin slowly dragged his cup of coffee away from him, just in case. They were in their usual coffee shop, with their usual order on the small table, Felix taking his five minute break with them on a stool. He frowned, confused by what he just learned.</p><p>“You’re spending Thanksgiving at home ? I thought you didn’t talk to your family anymore.”</p><p>Minho moaned louder, his hands furiously raking his scalp. This was a disaster.</p><p>“That’s what I thought too, but for some reason they really insisted on this one. It’s been months ! They barely send me texts for special occasions. I don’t get it.”</p><p>“Maybe they want to reconnect ?” suggested Changbin, taking a thoughtful sip of his drink.</p><p>“Yeah, no, that’s not it. I think it’s just by principle. Our extended family doesn’t come anymore, so if I’m not here, they can’t celebrate and be normal I guess. It would look bad.”</p><p>“Your parents always gave me the creeps”, muttered Felix, frowning harder. “Are they expecting you to show up after they sided with your cousin on this whole mess ? How entitled are they ?”</p><p>“Can’t you just cancel ?” asked Changbin. “You’re an adult with a part-time job. They’re not even supporting you financially, and they sure as hell aren’t supporting you emotionally either. I say you leave them waiting for you and cancel half an hour after the agreed time. Why are you even considering it ?”</p><p>“Because I don’t want to just… They’re acting like we’re okay and nothing ever happened !” groaned Minho, straightening back up. “I can’t let it slide like that ! It’s like, it never even mattered in the first place. It’s so frustrating ! I want to- to shake them until they finally understand-”</p><p>“You’re right Minho, dab on them haters !” exclaimed Felix, doing just that shamelessly.</p><p>Changbin glared at him, judging him hard, yet didn’t move a muscle when the small barista slid an arm around his shoulders.</p><p>“Why not crash their party then ?” he suggested, ignoring the eyebrow wiggle Minho was giving him. “You might as well go out with a bang. Make sure they’re not inviting you again.”</p><p>Minho considered it, his interested smile fading away slightly. He tried to imagine himself standing up to his father, berating his mother, and even though he wanted nothing more, his stomach dropped hard. After everything, he was still so scared. Of course, it was easy to talk like that with friends, but in fact, he was a lot less brave than he wished he was.</p><p>“I guess I’ll just go and wait through it”, he finally forced out, reality catching up to him.</p><p>“Wait, no no no, don’t do that thing again where you try to make everything okay by being obedient”, intervened Felix, panicked. “You know how it ends up, mate. My couch is always open for you, but I don’t want to pick you up at 3:AM during a nervous breakdown again.”</p><p>Minho laughed weakly, already defeated inside.</p><p>“I’ll try not to, I guess…”</p><p>“You can still fuck them up, even if it’s not you directly”, tried Changbin, still thinking hard. “Can you bring someone there ?”</p><p>Minho squinted, trying to remember a loophole somewhere.</p><p>“... I think I can bring my girlfriend.”</p><p>“Girlfriend ?” laughed Felix. “You ?!”</p><p>“Well, at least it would piss them off right off the bat to bring someone that isn’t a lady”, he shrugged. “‘Problem is… I’m as single as your braincel.”</p><p>“We can fix that”, suddenly jumped Changbin, lightening up.</p><p>“Felix’s brain ?”</p><p>“Hey-”</p><p>“No, we can’t fix something already so broken-”</p><p>“HEY-”</p><p>“- But we can find you a date.”</p><p>Minho raised an eyebrow, skeptical. Felix’s brain might just be the easiest to deal with between the two.</p><p>“You mean you know someone that would be okay going out with me and you did NOT deem useful to tell me about it ?” he accused, incredulous.</p><p>“It’s actually kind of amazing how you still have nobody even though you spend your time hoeing around”, added Felix.</p><p>Minho kicked him in the shin under the table, and while he dramatically rolled himself into a ball with a whine like a professional footballer, Changbin sent him a cold stare that made him back off from the almost-fight. Touching Felix when he was present was always a challenge for anyone. </p><p>“I’m not thinking about actual dating, more of a fake dating for the occasion”, Changbin explained, briefly caressing Felix that miraculously calmed down.</p><p>“Good enough for me”, huffed Minho, just a little desperate for some proximity.</p><p>“I have a friend, you know, one of the two I make music with ? Jisung ? He’s chaos incarnate and was born without the capacity to feel shame. I’m sure he would destroy your family reunion if given the opportunity.”</p><p>“Great, that’s exactly what I’m looking for ! You think he would be down for it ?”</p><p>“Why not ask him ? Come at the studio after we’re done tomorrow, I’ll introduce you. He will love it, believe me.”</p><p>“Woops, my break was over five minutes ago”, said Felix, regretfully getting up. “Later, guys.”</p><p>“Later.”</p><p>“See ya.”</p><p>Minho looked at Changbin looking at Felix disappearing behind the counter.</p><p>“So do you plan to ever acknowledge your feelings or-”</p><p>“Shut up Minho.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minho reached the studio a bit too early, judging by the beats coming out of the closed door. After a brief hesitation, he knocked, half hoping that nobody would hear him. However, the sound stopped, and after some shuffling, the door opened, revealing a sturdy guy with soft and tired eyes. He recognized him as Chan, the one that made Changbin and Felix meet. He didn’t know much about him, except that they both shipped them ever since.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hi, Minho ?” he smiled, the crease on his eyes darkening his already dark circles. “Changbin told us you’d come.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, yeah”, he coughed, a bit embarrassed. “I’m here early. I don’t want to disturb, I’ll just wait here-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in, get a seat. I’m in for a while but Jisung is almost done. Changbin left right before you, you barely missed him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course the bastard left. He should have guessed. His reassuring words swearing he would introduce him, it was all worthless. But it was too late to back down now. So he smiled, thanked him, and did exactly what he suggested, plopping down on the old sofa in the corner of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never really went in the studio before. Its aura had always been intimidating, but now that he was comfortably seated between the cushions, he found it rather cozy. The place was well lived in, but not to the point that trash was littered everywhere. The light a bit dim, not to the point that it was hard to see. The walls a bit orange, not to the point that it was aggressive. It felt balanced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho watched Chan, now with headphones plugged in, moving around abstract blocs of sound on the screen. He didn't have to wait for long, as he found out when a nearby door opened, finally revealing the much awaited Jisung. He was frowning, staring at a piece of crumpled paper with notes on it, before noticing Minho and giving him a huge smile radiating warmth. He openly stared at him, his long hair dyed in a dirty blonde tousled in front of his sparkling eyes, his round cheeks squished by his heart-shaped smile, and god knows what body lurked under those baggy clothes. This guy had been a door away from him the whole time and his friend never judged necessary to introduce him ?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seo Changbin you bitch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi", said Jisung, pocketing the paper and throwing himself on the couch. "You're Minho right ?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes", he blurted out, struggling to keep his cool. "Jisung I suppose ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The man himself", he smiled with an exaggerated swoosh of his hair. "My popularity really knows no bounds."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well nice to meet you. Did Changbin tell you, hum… Why I needed you ?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No", he answered, getting serious. "Only that I could help."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh… so… you know how Thanksgiving is coming up soon."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmh."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have to go to my family's, and it's just, a lot. I need someone to crash the party, and Changbin said that you'd be cool with being my fake date for the day."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung looked horrified. Minho felt his confidence crumble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You want me to what ?! Lie and pass as someone's boyfriend to ruin a family dinner during a holiday ?! Do you really think I'm that kind of guy ?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SEO CHANGBIN YOU BITCH.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I- I'm sorry, it's just that I thought- Changbin said-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I am."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho blinked, confused, trying to decipher the most deadpan look he ever saw. It took a few seconds of reflection and Jisung letting a snort escape to make him realize he just got played. His surge of rage was quickly replaced by glee, however, and he grabbed his shoulders enthusiastically, surprising Jisung that expected more of an outburst. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes !! That's exactly what I'm looking for !! Please tell me you're free that day."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung let himself get shaken, looking at him with round eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am, actually", he answered when Minho finally calmed down. "I already talked about it with Binnie. I just need to get some details down with you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But I thought he didn't tell you…?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung stared at him in silence, raising an eyebrow. Right. Of course. It was all part of his plan to make fun of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not an amateur, I know how to setup a scene", he huffed, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you agreeing to come just so I could get stood up there ?" Minho asked, suddenly suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, I'm not a dick ! I mean not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that much</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a dick. Anymore. Whatever, I won't, Binnie and Channie wouldn't let me live if I did."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well that's reassuring", he muttered, not convinced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, I'll take you there. That way you won't look stupid if I don't come. Sounds good ?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... Yeah. I can work with that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a leather jacket ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… Yes ? Why ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’ll need it on my bike. Safety first baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho struggled with the vision of this guy, presently giving him finger guns and a wink, on a bike with a leather jacket. How could Changbin dare to keep that away from him. He deserved better friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay”, he said, not quite there yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now let’s discuss logistics”, declared Jisung, getting more comfortable and swinging an arm behind his shoulders so smoothly he barely registered it. “I will need more info if I want my act to be really effective. Are you fine with discussing it in the same room as Chan ? He won’t hear anything anyway, look. Hey, Chan, I’m the one that spilled coke all over the keyboard and ruined it !”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy in front of the computer kept on clicking his mouse, back turned to them, as focused as humanly possible. Jisung shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See ? Nothing. But if you want we can use the recording room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no… It’s fine. What do you want to know ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First, the basics. Who will be there ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, me, my father, my mother, my older sister… And you. I think that’s it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Are you rich ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me ?” said Minho, lost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s my logic”, Jisung explained, serious. “You can’t piss off someone only based on what would piss </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>off personally. You have to understand what they value and how they see themselves first, to hit where it hurts. If they’re rich, chances are they’ll be less comfortable with someone looking dirty for exemple.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I get it ! Like, if they really like sports, you’d insult teams even if you don’t care at all ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit !”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so”, searched Minho, frowning. “We’re not that rich, but they would definitely hate someone that doesn’t care about his appearance. Also, they’re very strict regarding politeness and what you’re supposed to do, like help around without asking and stuff. Uh, they really care about education, and status, and overall, being a respectable citizen you know. You can’t talk about things like sex, or drugs, or anything that would bring shame to the family. It’s… already taken a toll when I decided to leave. They complained a lot about what the neighbors would think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I see the picture”, he nodded. “Yeah, they’re easy. Plus they seem like they would try to save face as long as possible, so more fun for me. You really don’t mind if I fuck up your relationship with them beyond repair, right ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s actually kind of the goal. I want this time to be the last.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung hummed, pensive, gaze getting lost on the horizon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I can really go hard ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What you’re thinking ? Go even harder.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinky”, Jisung smiled, looking at him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised”, Minho winked back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already like you”, he laughed, slapping his thigh, causing Minho to softly gasp. “Also, what are your no-no’s ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh- yeah, uh-” Focus, Minho. Focus. “Please don’t break anything. They’d sue you. They already did it once to someone. Also, nothing physical. Please. I don’t want anyone to be hurt, I just want to… get out of this situation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noted. What’s your safe word ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho slightly blushed, but before he could answer, Jisung explained himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Family stuff is always complicated. If it gets too much or if I go too far, I want you to be able to stop me or tell me you want to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh”, said Minho, weirdly touched. “It’s ruby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, absolutely no hesitation. So you already had one. Good to know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his cheeks flare up, crossing his arms and straightening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you you’d be surprised.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine’s Lizard”, he winked playfully, and Minho felt better somehow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides their plan, Minho was glad he met Jisung. Sure, he liked to put him in embarrassing positions and laugh at his expense, but he still felt safe to be around, and his energy was nice. And, yeah, maybe he was also really nice to look at. And he was ready to be his fake boyfriend for a day, so he saw that as an absolute win. As a side note Changbin was a traitor deserving capital punishment for keeping him from this miracle of nature for so long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we need a story for our couple ?” asked Minho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ll be able to improv that part on the spot, just go with the flow. How do you feel about skinship and PDA ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bitch, I invented those”, huffed Minho, smug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung inched closer. Minho stiffened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you don’t mind this, right ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brought his face mere centimeters from him, a hand now resting on his thigh. Minho’s eyes darted from Chan, in the corner of the room, to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t mind this either ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not looking at me though ? That’s not very romantic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho forced himself to look at him, his eyes squinting because of the closeness, and he managed to hold his gaze for two full seconds before cracking up and averting his eyes again. Jisung laughed along, a hand resting on his nape to prevent him from moving away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, how do you want it to be realistic if you can’t even look me in the eyes ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean realistic, do you often stay right in the face of your boyfriend without moving ?” countered Minho, raising his tearful eyes to meet his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can move if you want”, he suggested, tilting his head left and right, back and forth with a huge grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho full-on exploded, collapsing onto himself until his forehead hit his shoulder because of their proximity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you”, he hiccuped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one lying about your tolerance to skinship”, said Jisung, falsely offended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not lying !” he bit back, straightening up. “I really am comfortable with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I’m seeing, mister gay panic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho gasped, scandalized, and pushed him back, swinging his leg over him to sit on his lap in one swift motion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare insult me like that, Jisung. My friends call me Minhoe for a reason.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s eyes switched from surprised to playful, and his hands quickly found their place on his thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure about that ? You still seem a bit scared to me”, he laughed, but his breath got cut short when two hands slammed around his head against the wall, caging him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said. Don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air grew tense between them as the silence stretched. Minho stared down at him, Jisung’s wide eyes becoming a bit darker as they thinned. He felt the fingers on his thighs  gripping him a bit tighter, smirking at the feeling. That was more like it. He wasn’t some scared, shy boy ; he was the one climbing on every guy that wouldn’t punch him for it and even try those when he felt extra fabulous. He wasn’t going to lose that to a flirty rapper. Funnily enough, said rapper didn’t seem like he was ready to lose either, and he mirrored his daring smile as one of his hands crept higher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH NO SWEET JESUS-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The broken scream made them look back to Chan, headphones flying away and arms flailing in the air. He stared at them in such a deep state of shock they might as well have been giving each other a blow job.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT ARE YOU DOING ? ON THE COUCH ?? IS NOTHING SACRED TO YOU PEOPLE ?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho sighed, turning again to Jisung that looked thoroughly unimpressed. He raised an eyebrow, and the guy under him shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the end of it”, Minho warned, getting up, already missing the warmth he left behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’d better not”, Jisung winked, slapping his ass before he got up too. “I’ll get you at eight ? Give me your number. Don’t wanna miss you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s how Minho got home, the contact info of his hot agent of chaos in his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho was running around in circles in his room, phone screwed to his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"First you let me alone in the studio, and then when I offer you to come and help me to be ready for my date to make up for it, you let me alone AGAIN ?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not a <em> date</em>, Minho", groaned Changbin on the other side of the call. "You remember the "Fake" part of fake dating ?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's a date if you want it to be, you coward. That's why you haven't Felix in your pants yet."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"DON'T-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anyway you think I can take my skinny leather pants with my leather jacket ? Too much leather ? It makes my ass look great."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, that's too much. You're going to a Thanksgiving dinner, not your gay club."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right, the makeup", realized Minho with a clap of his fingers. "I have to make my eyes even prettier. I'll make him get on his knees this time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard Changbin sigh and decided to throw his phone on the bed while he wrestled with his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"See, this is why I didn't want you two to meet", faintly said the voice coming from the sheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho froze. Gasped. Threw himself on the bed, legs tangled up in leather.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You mean you took this opportunity away from me ON PURPOSE ?! YOU ABSOLUTE BITCH !"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I knew that was how it would end !" he loudly complained, ignoring the insult. "You're both aggressive chaotic gays, you're just going to try to up-top each other ! I don't want to see you grind against him in public just to see which one of you will blush first !"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what if I <em> wanted </em> to grind against him ? You ever thought about that ?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh god, Minho", he gagged. "Gross."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This kind of betrayal called for payback. Minho cracked his neck, ready to deliver his final blow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're the gross one, being all soft and mushy for Felix. Oh, look at me, I'm Changbin and I'm so dark but also I'm going to secretly write a love song about how he made my life brighter and hold his hand pretending he did it and AcCiDeNtAlLy coming to the café when it's his shift like you didn't learn his schedule. Just fuck him already, the poor kid is begging for it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The short silence following was enough for Minho to finally win against his zipper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's it. I'm hanging up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's karma for you", Minho said before the sound signaling the end of the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satisfied by his vengeance, he went back to his current issue : what kind of eyeshadow he should put on considering the lighting in his parent's house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was admiring the result of his hard work in the mirror, tilting his head to check for a few possible optimizations when his phone ringed. He waited for two beats, the right amount of not desperate, before picking up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your carrousel is here, my lord", said Jisung. "Are you ready ?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just a second, let me grab my keys."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow, you're making your cab wait. Didn't take you for that type, Minho."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing the smile in his voice made him smile as well. His cheerful energy was something else. He had been dreading this event, but right now, he was almost excited. He threw on his perfecto, checked himself out one last time - No, it's never too much leather - and ran to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho looked down at the street from the balcony, immediately seeing the shining black motorbike on the parking, Jisung propped against it, looking at his phone. For the first time since he moved in, he liked the view. He rushed down the stairs, an unexpected smile on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Took you long enough", snickered Jisung, seeing him emerge from the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Perfection requires time and effort", he replied, swooshing his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If that was the case, I would still be stuck in my bathroom, but here I am, in all of my glory", he gloated, twirling dramatically to showcase himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He admired his figure. A dirty grey sweater showed under his leather jacket, his thick boots were covered with dirt stains, his hair was sticking out in some places because of the helmet he wore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you call that perfect, I don't want your compliments", snarked Minho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fair enough. I had to be dressed up for the occasion, though, so I hope you can at least admire the effort I put into it. It took me ages to find that old sweater !" he laughed, tugging at the fabric. "Let me a chance to show you what I've got. Next time, let's go somewhere a bit more glamorous than a family dinner."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You smooth motherfucker", Minho laughed, hitting his arm. "It's a date then. Can't let you like this when I'm looking like <em> that </em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've got to admit", said Jisung, a glint in his eyes. "Perfection seems like a strong word, usually, but I can give you that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't think there's too much leather ?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's never too much leather."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho put a hand on his chest, eyes wide, gasping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jisung, I think you're actually my soulmate."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you're telling me that when I look the worst I've looked since my last hangover ? Might as well buy me a ring right away."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Take me to the movies first, I'm not an animal."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So we've got two dates planned and I'm going to meet your parents in a few minutes", Jisung hummed, grabbing Minho by his hips to drag him closer. "I'd say it's a respectable pace."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's hold our wedding on thursday ?" he suggested, putting his arms around his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, that seems about right", he smirked, his thumbs digging around his hipbones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't believe Changbin would hide such a gem from me. He's known us for <em> years </em> and never wanted to make us meet ?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right ? What a bitch."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uuurgh, take me now", Minho groaned, shaking a laughing Jisung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It would be my pleasure, but we've got somewhere to be, fashionably late if possible", he grinned, turning them to bring Minho besides the seat. "You feel comfortable on a bike ?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have experience", he answered, letting go of Jisung to take the spare helmet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you don't mind if we make a detour to have a little fun before the mission ?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's see, the dinner starts in fifteen minutes, which is approximately the time we need to reach my parent's house if we go straight to it, so, yeah, let's take our time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung laughed, his lips turned into a heart-shaped grin, his eyes crinkled by joy, and Minho stared. It was effortless to talk to him. Something about him made him feel at ease, like they'd known each other for years. Minho never clicked with people. It took time and effort to become his friend, regardless of his first impression. Changbin and Felix were one of the few that stuck by his side no matter what, and even if he never managed to show it properly, he cared a lot about them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This, however ? This felt new.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when Jisung got on his bike, engine roaring, he barely took the time to put on his helmet before jumping behind him, locking himself in place by looping an arm around his waist. He even allowed himself to feel a bit what was under his fingers. His waist was <em> thin </em>. He knew it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung put a gloved hand on his thigh, turning around to talk to him, visor up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When I tap your leg, hold me tight, I'll accelerate. If there's something wrong tap my shoulder. If I squeeze your thigh, it's just me being thirsty."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So I must hold you tighter, gotcha", winked Minho, lowering his visor as Jisung turned back with a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho liked the feeling of the wind whipping his sides, most of it blocked by Jisung, pressed flush against him. Appartements, and then trees flashed in a blur around them. He didn't know what to focus on, coming back to his senses only when Jisung signaled him to get a grip before speeding by a slow car. Maybe it was the freeing sensation, the absurdity of the situation he ended up in with Jisung, or the stress he had because of his family, but a laugh started to bubble up in his chest before exploding out, his head thrown back, hands spread out to feel the wind push against him. He noticed Jisung's head turning a bit, his helmet hiding his expression, but he could've sworn he was smiling under it. They reached a straight, empty road, Jisung's hand caressing his thigh before tapping it. Minho hugged him with both arms, feeling the rush of adrenaline when they went way faster than they should, smiling so hard it was hurting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could get used to this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the next stop, Jisung put his foot down, turning back to Minho, face finally exposed. He looked as elated as his passenger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We should really go now", he smiled, a little short of breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aren't we supposed to be late ?" protested Minho, still half laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A bit more late and there won't be any dinner to go to ! We've been here for a while."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If he had to be honest, he really didn't care about the dinner right now. He wanted to spend the evening riding with him, feeling this high again and again. It took a lot from him not to throw a tantrum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's do it again later", he sighed, defeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Call me whenever, I'll get you. How could I say no to those legs around me ?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Try to stay focused on the road, keep enough blood in your brain."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung slapped his thigh, chuckling, and they were once again speeding down the road, mindful of the law this time. It felt way too short when they went down the right street, Minho pointing at his old house so that he could pull over. What was left of his excitement started to subdue when they got out of the bike, Jisung getting rid of his gloves and jacket to put them in a bag. Things were getting real. He took the helmets to bring them inside, and after a brief nod exchanged between them, the adventure officially started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They reached the door, a beat of silence stopping Minho from knocking. The nerves were finally getting to him. He desperately wanted to be over whatever made him panic in this instant, but it wasn’t that easy. It never was. A hand rested between his shoulder blades, and he looked back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s gonna to be fine”, said Jisung softly, concerned. “I’ll take care of them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho nodded, relaxing his shoulders. He saw what he was capable of. It was going to work. Things were going to be a disaster, and he would never, ever have to come back here again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He banged on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His stare didn’t falter when his father opened it. Not that tall, but broad and maybe it was just Minho but it felt like he had a constant rage he held back just waiting for something to blow up. His eyes scanned his son, heavily disapproving his fashion choices, and his brow only furrowed harder when he looked at Jisung that was definitely not the girlfriend he said he would bring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Minho, you’re here. Late. And, hum… You brought a friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung smiled brightly, walking up to him and extending a hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, my name is Jisung. I’m the one fucking him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho kind of choked, processing the sight of his father turning pale, eyes ready to pop out of his skull. He sent him a mute call for an explanation, to which Minho simply shrugged and nodded. Jisung waved way too close to his face to get his attention back, and held out his hand once again, this time more insistently. Still a bit stunned, his father went to shake his hand, but Jisung dodged it at the last second and shot him finger guns before waltzing inside the house uninvited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, I couldn’t wait to see his <em> other </em>daddy !” he shouted as he walked deeper into the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His father glared at him so hard he actually flinched a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We are having a conversation after this", he groaned, menacing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho's hand tightened around Jisung's helmet. He was doing this. No turning back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't have anything to say to you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Head held high, he walked inside without acknowledging his father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let the chaos begin.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>School is FINALLY slowing down, so I can write again~ Hope the wait wasn't too long !<br/>At least, this is a long one. I hope it's as fun as you all hoped.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minho came down from his room, where he left their gear. Coming back home felt weird. It hadn't been long since he left, but he already felt like a stranger. His stomach cramped when he saw what was left besides his bed. His bundles of comics, of old clothes. His cats' stuff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vigorously shaking his head, he tried to forget about it, coming in the living room where the last appetizers were, his parents already gone in the kitchen fetching the dinner. On the couch, his sister and his "boyfriend" were having a poor excuse of a discussion. Jisung had his feet on the coffee table, dirty boots right beside the toasts. Minho cringed a little. It was hard to watch, even though he had been the one to want this. Judging by the look on his sister's face, he wasn't the only one feeling like this. Putting down her phone for a second, she reached for a can of beer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, when you’re drinking beer, the beer is getting drunk too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She froze for a second, looking at him with the most strained smile he had ever seen on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha, ha, yeah", she forced out, taking a big gulp as if it could make her forget this exchange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho sat down with them, Jisung grabbing him at the last second and switching his trajectory to his lap instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You never told me your sister was so fine, Minnie. Maybe I should switch siblings."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Said sister furiously blinked, her fake smile turning even more into a frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep, that's it, I'm out", she grumbled between her teeth, getting up and leaving immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was a first. Usually, she would only stand on the side, unbothered by anything until it was time for her snarky comments. Minho couldn't believe it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was only gone for two minutes, tops", he whispered, bewildered. "How did you do that ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She tried me, it was only self-defense", he hummed, struggling to fold in half with Minho on his lap to get a snack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Teach me your ways, master", begged Minho, giving him what he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't call me that outside of the bedroom, I thought we agreed", he complained louder than necessary to be heard everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bold of you to assume that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wouldn't be the master."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung raised an eyebrow, playful, as he sneaked an arm around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Only one way to find out."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Before or after the wedding ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, briefly choking on his food, and Minho was starting to feel good. At least until he heard rushed whispers coming from the kitchen. Noticing his shift in mood, Jisung squeezed him a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey", he softly said, close to his ear. "You okay ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it, it's fine", he dismissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You still want to do this ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mind went back to his cats' toys on his bed. He clenched his fists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hell yeah. Full force."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung nodded, stroking his side before leaning back in the sofa and getting his feet on the ground when his mother came in. You could see the family resemblance with her empty smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Minho, you didn't come to say hi."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was supposed to be a statement, but it felt way more like a criticism. Followed an awkward silence where she was probably expecting an explanation. Minho didn't falter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi", he flatly said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed, Jisung jumped in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you didn't greet me either, that made me feel really uneasy", he complained, honesty pouring out of his heart. "I was expecting the host to welcome me, but no one came and I didn't know where to go ! Minho was just reassuring me after he dropped my bag."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprised, she gaped a little. Jisung really had a gift for switching his act. He went from uneducated fuckboy to righteous angel in a blink. And it was working.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm… sorry", finally said his mother, shaken. "From the impression you gave my husband, I didn't think-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That I deserved to be acknowledged ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho, eyes wide, decided to stare at the floor. They weren't even at the table and there was already this frozen silence right before she snapped. Jisung wasn't pushing buttons, he was smashing the whole control panel with a war hammer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't feel this way, we were just busy at the kitchen", she finally giggled, sounding hollow. "We had a lot to do, seeing as you came later than expected. We're getting ready, why won't you join us ? Minho, go get your sister."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung silently checked with him if it was what he wanted. When he got up to obey, the guest quickly squeezed his side before he followed the lady, giving him strength. It worked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It would be my pleasure, ma'am", he smiled brightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed to be enjoying this at least. Minho walked to his sister's room, knocking without a word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get lost", said the muffled voice behind the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mom wants you to come for dinner."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And I don't want to see your boyfriend's stupid face, so we're gonna have a problem."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You tried closing your eyes ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha, ha, ha. You're so funny, Minho. Does that get you laid ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"More than you, seeing how I have a boyfriend and you're still drowning in your celibacy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> has probably fucked half of your campus."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that wouldn't surprise me too much. The more experience, the better the performance."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck is wrong with you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that was lovely to talk to you again, but I'm not getting in trouble for you being late. Bye."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't believe you're the one talking about being late", grumbled the fading voice in his back as he left the scene.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a while, but nothing changed. She would follow as soon as she wouldn't be asked to, like always. So he went back to the kitchen, finding Jisung already seated, his father fuming as usual. He sat besides him, his hand finding his under the table for some reason. He quietly mentioned that he delivered the message to his sister, as his parents finished setting up the table. Jisung hadn't helped them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But that's a sad thought, right ?" was considering Jisung, following a conversation that started before he could come in. "If a low IQ implies a low humor capacity, it means that even if you sincerely tried, you still couldn't understand it. How depressing would that life be ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father let down harshly the plate of food he was holding, the metal hitting the table in a horrible sound. Minho, confused, bent down to Jisung's ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's happening ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung copied his move, his lips tickling his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Either he admits that I was joking at the door, or he admits that he was too dumb to understand it. He's dodging me now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho nodded appreciatively, savoring the look on his parent's face as they joined them at the table. This. This was what he was doing it for. Coming back was starting to feel worth it. They were ready to start eating when his sister arrived, and his mother stood up, ringing her glass with a spoon even though nobody was talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Today", she began, smiling, "I would like to thank everyone for coming to celebrate this day. It's a special day, where we can all reflect on everything that has been given to us and we learn to appreciate it. Maybe you will find that what you've been given is more important than some downsides and that you should be grateful for it. That's what it's all about ! So, without further ado, let's get to it !"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rage is something funny. It can come in a second, ravaging everything in its wake, or it can be like a wave, getting bigger and bigger as it comes closer to the shore before crashing down. Right now, Minho could feel it swell inside his chest. His muscles getting harder, his breath deepening, his eyes thinning. How dare she call it "some downside". Like it wasn't the single, most important thing in his life that they took from him. And now they wanted what ? For him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank</span>
  </em>
  <span> them ? Was it some kind of sick joke ?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hand in his tugged a bit, making him come back to earth for a second. Not now. They could still make it worse. Instead of exploding, he took his glass of water, drinking very, very slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so glad you invited us, by the way", said Jisung, adjusting his plate without touching the food inside. "It really shows how much you care about your son."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it's nothing special, that's just normal for a family", smiled his mother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, but everyone doesn't feel the same about it. Like, my parents screwed me over once, and they never apologized or did anything about it, so I left and they didn't even bother to call me. But you have to be really rotten as a parent to act like that, right ? What kind of mother or father wouldn't stand by their son when he needs it ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho's parents glanced at each other. The accusation was so thinly veiled, and yet vague enough to deny everything. Cautiously, his father spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe your parents had a point, and you just made a bad decision in the heat of the moment ? I'm sure they only want what's best for you, even if you don't realize it yet."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you're saying I should stop being gay and/or kill myself because they're homophobic ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The water went down Minho's wrong pipe. His cough was the only sound in the kitchen. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>brutal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Had he not been in on the plan, he would've died of a cringe attack. His family was left stunned, trying to backpedal as Jisung talked again, finishing his attack in one clean move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Some parents simply don't care about their child's happiness. Obviously these people are trash, so I don't bother with them. You know, Minho doesn't really talk about you, but being here, I can just feel the love, and it's wonderful. Having parents that want you to be happy and support you no matter what really is a blessing."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother closed her gaping mouth, and actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked down</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Minho could barely believe what was happening in front of his eyes. Jisung was guilt-tripping them. And it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>working</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How ? How could he manage such a feat in so little time, when all he could accomplish after months and months was nothing more than cold rage and passive-aggressive texts ?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not eating ?” asked his father, trying to change the subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung looked at the turkey in his plate. It had been reheated as they came late, so it was a bit dry. On the side, mashed potatoes drowned in gravy. He tilted his head, innocent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually I’m vegan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And maybe it would’ve been fine if that happened on its own, but with the accumulated tension he created since they came in, his mother almost growled at Minho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell us he was vegan ?! Are you trying to ridicule us ? You want to make me look bad, because you’re petty and want revenge ? Is that what it is ?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the one that told him not to say anything”, jumped in Jisung, calm and composed. “I’m fasting right now, so I won’t eat a single dish anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me ?” frowned his father, and it was way more menacing than his words. “Did you seriously come to our dinner just to watch us eat ? When we cooked for you ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have something against my religion ?” countered Jisung, and wow, he actually looked offended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ? Religious ? What religion ?” scoffed his sister, looking at her phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buddhism.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho’s father inspired slowly by the nose, visibly trying to contain himself, while his sister rolled her eyes and his mother was stuck, trying to follow Jisung’s infernal rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Back in my days, you’d get a gun pointed at you for way less than that”, he groaned behind his teeth, seething.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If I play my cards right, we will both be shooting our loads tonight", winked Jisung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho could feel the shockwave in his bones. This time, it was too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We don't talk about indecent subjects in this house", asserted Minho's father, like Jisung was some kind of middle schooler he could scold. "This is very inappropriate."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, so I should get everything out of the way while we're still on the subject ! I just so happen to need a copy of your son's birth certificate, because my parole officer is a stickler for the rules. You know how it is, right ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho's sister gasped so hard her lungs were close to bursting. So now he was going the criminal route.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did you do ?!" she almost screamed, jumping out of her chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Only a few felonies here and there, but you get caught once selling drugs to minors and then suddenly you're the devil incarnate."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't have any criminals in my house !" shouted his father, slamming his hands on the table. "Get out before I call the cops !!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god, why are you reacting like that ?! I only said that because I know Minho's mom is a dealer, I thought you would understand !"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, that was such a stretch it just seemed desperate. The thought of his mother, scoffing at those less fortunate than her and refusing to get her hands dirty, selling drugs ? It was outlandish. He turned around to look at her, ready to see something like fury or indignancy, but she was carved in stone. White as a sheet. Minho's eyes got wider. No. It couldn't be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father saw just as much that something was wrong. He frowned, confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Honey ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rose up, so pale Minho thought she would pass out, a shaky finger aggressively pointing at Jisung. Minho grabbed his hand a bit harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You. You come into my home, disrespect the food I’m offering you, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> to throw dirt on my name like that ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm really sorry, I didn't know you never told them ! You were talking about honesty and trust in the family, I thought you weren't a huge fucking hypocrite."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As his tone shifted from apologetic to harsh, Minho saw the horrifying second where he knew it was going to get physical. He jumped up from his seat as his mother lurched forward across the table, so that he could at least shield Jisung from his stupid idea -because it was all his plan, he had to take responsibility - but his father grabbed her by the arm, stopping her in her tracks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you acting like this ?! Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> a dealer ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you're just going to believe this random kid Minho brought home ?!" she bit back, facing him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you</span>
  </em>
  <span> ?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So what if I am, huh ?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I don't really care", chimed in his sister, unaware of the gravity of the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"GO TO YOUR ROOM !" he finally exploded, barking at her shrinking figure. "You too ! EVERYONE ! Get out of here !"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho realized he was under shock when Jisung hooked an arm around his shoulders, making him turn around and walk out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where's your bedroom ?" he asked, voice almost drowned out by the new shouts coming from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook himself, taking the lead to bring them upstairs. Mind blank, he let him in, closing the door behind. Jisung wandered inside, examining everything laying around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, quick question, what the fuck ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung looked up from his collection of bundles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You wanted to cut ties for good, right ? So I did my research before coming. Turns out she has already been arrested for that ! I really thought she would've told you though. It wasn't that bad, just some weed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean… she really IS a dealer ?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Was. But, yeah. True story. Not the part about me being a felon, the worse I've got is a speeding ticket."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck", whispered Minho, shocked. "What the fuck. She finds morning cartoons too hardcore. That doesn't make any sense."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"People are weird", shrugged Jisung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spaced out a little, trying to cope with the revelation. Suddenly, her high-and-mighty attitude didn’t feel the same. The screams filtered by the door were less scary than he would’ve thought. It all felt very far away. Finally, he understood that there was nothing left that made him care. Sure, he was surprised. But did it matter ? Was he disappointed, proud, seeking explanations, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>? No, not really. However, the thought that he, with the precious help of his boyfriend - </span>
  <em>
    <span>fake </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend - caused the commotion downstairs was incredibly gratifying. That should teach them to leave him alone this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Minho ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmh ?” he reacted, coming back to earth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have cats ? I didn’t see any, but there’s a lot of stuff for cats here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His shoulders tensed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not here. And that’s exactly why as soon as I step out of this house, I won’t be here either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung sensed something was wrong at his tone, coming closer to him albeit at a respectful distance, worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to tell me about what happened ? If you’re comfortable with it, I mean. I didn’t ask before because that’s none of my business, but, you know... “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around, pausing for a second before he smiled. Not his cocky smile, something more encouraging and warm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing as we’re going to get married soon I might as well know why I just made my in-laws implode.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, fair enough”, he laughed. “I have three cats. Well… </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho winced. He still couldn’t say that without hurting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Those cats are everything to me. I rescued them from a shelter, I nursed them back to health, I took care of them, I paid the vet with my own money, and they’re the light of my life. Every morning when I wake up I think of them and they’re the last thing I think about before going to bed. You have no idea how much they mean to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was expecting Jisung to say he was overreacting and blowing things out of proportion, like he often got when he explained his love for his cats. But he simply nodded, brows angled with concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what happened ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got this cousin, let’s call him Asshole. Asshole came in during some holidays, looked at them, and went all Dursley on them, saying he wanted them for his birthday and I had them for a long time so it was his right to take them home with him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What ?” exclaimed Jisung, baffled. “Who does that ? How did he even come to the conclusion that this was a thing ?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but it didn’t matter because my parents took his side anyway. So when he left, Asshole took my cats, none of their medication, toys, boxes, food, anything. He just took them and left. And now, I can’t even know if they’re okay, and it’s killing me, because I KNOW he isn’t taking proper care of them, and I can’t help them and it’s-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arms closed around him, his face now buried in the crook of Jisung’s neck. He hesitated a second before he reciprocated, hands creeping up his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry it happened”, he said, soothing fingers running across his back. “This is horrible. They had no right to do this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You- You understand, right ?!” argued Minho, a bit desperate. “It’s not small just because they’re cats ! They’re- They’re like my children and they’re sick and I have to protect them and they took them away from me-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I get it, I’m on your side”, he whispered, rocking him gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ -and they kept saying it was no big deal and they didn’t care and acted like I was spoiled but they’re fragile and they have feelings too and they-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe, Minho. It’s okay to cry, but remember to breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho blinked, rising his head a little to discover two wet spots on his neck. The burning in his eyes finally caught up to him, and he sighed, jaw shut tight. He had to get a hold of himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I get emotional when it’s about them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s normal, you really love them. After all, you’re their father in a sense, aren’t you ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, mopping up the stray tears that escaped him. He felt like it should be the point where Jisung takes a step back, but he didn't let go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you go to their house and take them back ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already tried, but they keep them locked up inside at all times and they would never let me in. They need fresh air, you know ? Doongie loves running after the birds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay”, he hummed, caressing his nape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like this for a while, the only variation being the volume of the screams outside. Bit by bit, Minho relaxed. He hadn’t realized how stressed he was before Jisung calmed him down. He really wanted what happened this evening, but it was a lot. Thankfully he wasn’t alone in this.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We should take your cats’ bundles when we leave”, he suddenly suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they won’t need it anyway, and you’re not coming back anytime soon, so you should keep it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think… It would just make me sad. Always seeing how much they’re missing in my life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll bring back your cats.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprised, Minho distanced himself enough to see his face. He wasn’t joking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No you won’t”, he chuckled, incredulous. “You’re not breaking and entering with your poor speeding ticket as a precedent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not me, but you shouldn’t underestimate the power of connections. Also don’t make fun of my criminal record, that’s so rude.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so pressed about it, you’ve got something to compensate for ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep insinuating things like that and I’ll show you just how much I don’t need to compensate anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmh, kinda sounds like a big bragging lie to me, but whatever”, Minho sing-songed, looping his arms around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I also have other things to brag about, if you’re interested in a demonstration”, he hummed, his hands resting at his hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you think it will hold up against what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to show ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you will be satisfied regardless”, he grinned, getting closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all pretend until you prove it”, said Minho, mirroring him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we settle it once and for all then ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all I’m asking for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t we both ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The front door slammed so hard the walls vibrated, making them jump and turn their head. Definitely killing the mood, enraged footsteps started to go up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great timing as always”, Minho sighed, kissing Jisung on the cheek so that it wouldn’t be completely wasted. “Go get your things, I’ll grab the bundles.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bossy”, he laughed, slapping his ass on the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho was balancing his piled up bundles, wondering if it would survive the journey with Jisung’s bike, when his mother came in, door swinging in a blur before it crashed on the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out !” she yelled, hair undone and face red. “You ungrateful bastard ! I opened my door for you even though you left me and you only come back to smear our family’s honor !”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did it yourself”, huffed Minho on his own, securing the bundles and deciding to let the carriers here. They weren’t high quality anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want us, well I don’t want you either ! You’re no longer my son, you hear me ?! Don’t you ever set a foot back in this house !! You’re a disgrace to the Lee family !!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he was standing in front of her, blocking his way, he realized how small she was. Her petite figure was shouting, making big gestures, but it wasn’t scary anymore. Jisung was behind him, figuratively and literally, giving him the strength he probably would’ve lacked had he done this alone. He felt nervous because someone was unstable and screaming at him. Not because it was his mother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get going now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See ?!” she exclaimed as Minho passed her. “See how cold-hearted you are ?! I sacrificed DECADES of my life for you, and this is what I get ? No wonder you could only get a slob like this to tolerate you !”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You tolerate me ?” joked Minho, looking back at Jisung as he walked down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Barely, but you’re pretty so I guess it’s alright”, he smiled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That smile, kind, warm, playful, was enough for him to tune out the rest of his mother’s doleances. They kept going until she slammed the door, locking it for good measure, and they started organizing their bundles so that they wouldn’t fall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be slow on the road, it should be fine like that”, decided Jisung after a few tweaks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll be careful with those I hold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand landed on Minho’s nape, fingers threading through his hair. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the feeling wash over him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you feeling okay ?” asked sofly Jisung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I didn’t think I would, but, I think I made the right call.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so too. They really weren’t kind to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, and turned around so that he could rest his head on Jisung’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess our plan is a success then. I doubt they will try to get me to spend Christmas with them now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can always come to mine. My family’s actually really nice. And, they’ve been talking for a while about how I should bring a boyfriend. You owe me, don’t you ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, we should be married at that point, so that’s just basic decency.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, my dedication as a fake boyfriend paid off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I’ve got one complaint though”, said Minho, opening up his eyes and looking at the boy with a side glance. “You didn’t even kiss me once. What kind of boyfriend experience was that ? I should ask for a refund.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You only got the free trial, so you might not be satisfied yet, but if you’re interested in a subscription, we can always talk”, he offered, his eyes shimmering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Less talking and more kissing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bossy”, grinned Jisung before leaning in, kissing him as his hand gripped his neck to keep him in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho grabbed his dirty gray sweater, pulling him closer as they tumbled back on the bike. His lips were soft, parting compliantly when he licked them, making him hungry for more. Truthfully, he had been wanting this since he was on his lap in the recording studio, and it could have been sooner, but where was the fun in that ? He jumped up a little, now resting on the seat and closing his legs around him, locking him and making him sigh in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>the master in the end”, Minho huffed, breathless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen your position ? I don’t think so”, laughed Jisung, free hand squeezing his ass and making him jolt against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho hissed against his mouth, dragging him in for another kiss, head spinning. He couldn’t believe how well they bodies slotted together. If they weren’t still in his parent’s garden, he would-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shoe landed not far from them, accompanied by a scream. They barely separated, looking at the intruder, a busted white sneaker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like I’m being treated like those cats in heat”, muttered Minho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the lie though ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho snickered, hitting him before pushing him away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, bring me back home. And stay with me if you feel like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you talking like I’m not clearly dying for it ?” he sighed, putting on his helmet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they rode back, it wasn’t as intoxicating, but something in Minho’s heart was lighter. Wind against him, he firmly held the bundles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was free.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry.<br/>Guys, this is what happends when you decide to make a fic with two chaotic gays that carry a huge sexual tension in everything they do. It was supposed to be innocent (well not REALLY innocent, but, at least teen-friendly innocent) fun, and then this happened.<br/>Changbin was right.<br/>They're dangerous.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minho slammed Jisung against his closed door, a hand gripping his dirty clothes and pinning him there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess I should thank you for your hard work", he smiled, locking the door with his free hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you proposing ?" asked innocently Jisung, arms around him since they climbed up the stairs. "Milk and cookies ? A cup of tea ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Something less kid-friendly, I think."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, should I close my eyes then ? Wouldn't want to destroy my innocence and stuff."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This mouth saying innocence somehow feels really sinful."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Want to know what else is sinful about this mouth ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho smiled against his lips, finally kissing him and letting the fire of the contact run through him. The tongue against his stirred heat inside of him, his head already feeling a bit lighter. Maybe Jisung wasn’t looking his best right now, but it hardly mattered when he kissed so well. Was he supposed to already feel bothered by how close he was ?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come”, he breathed out, dragging him into the living room, a hand cradling his head as he distanced himself to talk. “I don’t want stuff to happen without a comfortable place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we agree that we’re doing stuff ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends. Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>stuff ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bold of you to assume that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>’re not, kitten”, he smirked, pushing him suddenly on the couch where he sat on top of him, position deliberate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have guts to say that sitting on my lap”, Minho groaned, grabbing his ass to make him jolt against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung hissed, slowly dragging his hips against Minho’s. It was getting real. This time, there was no Chan or old shoe to interrupt them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That took long enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, before we do anything more”, said Jisung out of nowhere, his voice trying very hard to sound unbothered. “We have to deal with an issue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t get intimate with someone that’s not my boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me guess, it’s because of your religion ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That or my very strict family, or because of a curse, anyway that’s like, super important.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess it can’t be helped then”, Minho sighed, taking in the boy’s flushed face and slightly avoidant eyes. “Jisung, would you be my boyfriend ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, take me to the movies before, we talked about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They laughed together, Minho slapping Jisung’s thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked you properly, so say yes already, you asshole !”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, it was too perfect to miss”, he chuckled, going in for another kiss. “We’re going to be such a hot couple.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The hottest”, approved Minho, mumbling between his kisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Changbin’s worst nightmare.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, stop turning me on like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung huffed out a laugh, straightening up to pull his sweater up, the fabric soon discarded on the floor. Minho’s eyes immediately roamed on his exposed body, according the mental image he had feeling him up to what he was seeing. His stomach was soft, with only a hint of lean muscles here and there, his waist as thin as he guessed. He had barely reached his waistline, underwear peeking above his pants, when Jisung rose a bit, using his new height to stare down at him and palm at his leather pants that left nothing to the imagination. Minho bit his lip without breaking eye contact, refusing to lose whatever game they were playing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is turning you on like this better ?” he innocently asked, tousled hair brushing his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends”, countered Minho, tilting his head back to look down at him as much as he could. “Do you intend to do more or is that it ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will”, he smiled, before licking his lips and admiring the growing erection under his fingers. “But I really like that leather, so, I want to enjoy it a bit before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho actually felt himself twitch under his hand at the quiet comment, barely containing a sound from escaping his throat. He liked that leather too. Jisung raised an interested eyebrow, and it was insufferable enough for Minho to hook his leg and throw him on the side without warning, climbing up on him and effectively switching their places.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really don’t know when to hold your tongue, do you ?” he grunted, getting rid of his top as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do a lot of things with my tongue, but keep it in my mouth is not one of them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you keep making claims like that, you better meet my expectations.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if it was an invitation, Jisung bent down to lick his nipple, Minho reflexively grabbing his blonde hair. He could swear it usually wasn’t that sensitive. Frustrated that Jisung’s plan was working, his free hand went to unbutton his pants for a revenge, finding a nice surprise there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re already hard, just from being manhandled ?” he taunted, his breath becoming slightly more strained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No kinkshaming”, huffed Jisung, biting a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t blame me if I make use of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if I stop you first”, he gritted as Minho’s grip tightened around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how would you do that ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho felt a hand at the back of his head, the fingers on his ass going up to support the small of his back as gravity shifted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey what-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A second later, he was on the floor, thighs spread, Jisung towering above him with a victorious smile. His hands perfectly cushioned the fall, and now something was slipping under the hem of his pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, that’s illegal”, complained Minho, feeling vulnerable in this position. “You can’t get between my legs if we’re still clothed down there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one that started it”, sighed Jisung, his hips moving lazily to find friction in Minho’s hand. “You’re just a sore loser”, he whispered, going down to kiss and suck at his throat, his whole hand finally fitting in the tight pants to touch him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho softly gasped, a wave of pleasure that was already too little running up his spine. His brain was starting to pack his bags and he had to deal with the important thinking before there was no blood left for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, condoms- we need condoms”, he forced out, his own hips rolling with Jisung’s movements.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without even looking up, Jisung used his free hand to reach his back pocket and fish out three colorful squares. Despite the situation, Minho let out a laugh. he could already feel the hickey coming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You came prepared ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better safe than sorry”, he hummed against his burning skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We still didn’t decide who does what this time”, he smiled, the slow fire lighting up in his guts getting stronger. “You’ve got any preference ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung distanced himself a bit, just enough to look at his face, his eyes lustful and already far gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna ride you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho couldn’t refrain from whining a little with an involuntary stutter in his hips, Jisung looking way too smug about this reaction for someone desperate enough to come to a Thanksgiving dinner with condoms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to regret this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho grabbed his thighs, lifting him as he curled in on himself and expertly pushed himself until he was standing up. Jisung, wide eyed, locked his legs and arms around him like his life depended on it, startled by the sudden movement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whawhawhat-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going. I’m not wasting any more time”, he decided, walking to his room, Jisung bobbing up and down in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, that was hot”, he heard him whisper to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kicked the door open, dropping Jisung on his bed’s white sheets without any gentleness. His guest hadn’t even found back his balance when he pushed him down, taking away what little he had left on him. His red dick was already leaking on his stomach, and Minho watched for a few seconds before he reached for a condom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d prefer putting it yourself ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t care, just do something”, he mumbled, already impatient enough to drop the teasing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m the bossy one”, huffed Minho, quickly reaching for the lube in his nightstand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He carefully ripped open the wrapping with his teeth, holding it between his pinky and ring finger while he coated his fingers with lube. His hands were almost shaking, as weird as it was. It was far from being his first rodeo, but the nerves maybe came from the fact that this time he was actually looking forward to it because he could look at what effect it had on Jisung. See how his face reacted, making him shut up when he got too cocky, drill him into the mattress-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get tested together next time and get rid of these”, decided Jisung, looking at the condom Minho was rolling onto him. “We’re exclusive, right ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m not sharing this”, said Minho, stroking him at a tortuously slow pace as his fingers dug into his smooth thigh. “The rules. You can grab my hair, you can push me down if you ask first, don’t move yourself. You can fuck my mouth another time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Realization dawned on Jisung’s face as Minho positioned himself between his legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god yes you are</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho’s lips moved down his shaft, the taste of latex and lube invading his mouth. As he went down, he could hear a string of curses whisper-shouted and feel hands curl around his locks. That’s what he was looking for. He took his time, swirling his tongue around the tip, working the base with a hand, swallowing  when he reached the end. Sometimes the hips under him would quiver, Jisung hissing as he fought not to lose control and chase himself the heat of his mouth. Minho knew he was teasing, but it was too much fun to pass on. Jisung would avenge himself eventually anyway, next time they’d switch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho ended up relenting, setting a respectable pace, enjoying the weight on his tongue even though his jaw already started to ache. He liked to feel how effective he was, feeling his full hardness when he hollowed his cheeks, hearing the sounds escaping him above the wet, sinful music he was making. He himself was getting very worked up, swaying his hips a little in hopes that the pressure of his tight leather pants could bring him some kind of relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Minho, you really didn’t have to be</span>
  <em>
    <span> that good</span>
  </em>
  <span> at it”, swore Jisung, breathless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed as a response, the vibrations making him let out a high-pitched cry as his legs tensed and folded around him. He was tugging at his hair, clearly begging him to go deeper, but Minho simply shook his head, letting him whine in frustration. Deciding that now was a good time, he brought a lubed finger to Jisung’s entrance, circling the ring of muscles a few seconds before pushing in, feeling his way around, noting how much easier it was than he expected. He looked up at a loud Jisung - such good moans - without stopping his ministrations, rising a questioning eyebrow when he could finally get his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- What, I have needs, okay ?” he justified himself, fighting to have something resembling composure. “So what if I use toys on my spare time. Everybody does.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho carefully licked his length with the flat of his tongue without breaking eye contact, quickly palming himself with his free hand when Jisung’s gaze turned blurry with pleasure. He was ruining his pants, but he was way too horny to care about that. A second finger went in as he picked up the pace, working him open with diligence, exploring the best angles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, Minho”, panted Jisung. “Fuck, fuck, I want more, please fuck me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would’ve told him to be patient if he could say anything with a dick in his mouth. Instead he worked on the tip again, finally finding the spot he was looking for, Jisung jolting up with a scream, pushing himself inside Minho’s throat. He immediately let go of his hair, rising a bit, looking worried as Minho lift his head, letting his substitute lollipop fall down with a string of saliva.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do this, are you okay ?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, just-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed one of his legs with his free hand, shoving it against his groin and grinding on his shin. His eyes closed with bliss, finally getting a little friction after all this frustration. It was very far from perfect, but it had to do. Giving his eyelids a small opening, he looked down at Jisung, where his fingers disappeared in him, his still anxious face, his flushed torso. Expertly, he hit that spot again and again, watching him shout and tense, his dick letting a shimmering trace of spit when it bobbed up and down on his stomach. His hands now lost gripped the sheets around him. Minho smiled, enjoying the sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re a vocal”, he stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I’m good at- oper- Aahn !”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung threw his head back, incapable of finishing his comeback. He was so sensible, it was incredibly fun. He kept at it a little, until he bent down to give him head again, rutting against his leg. This time, he allowed himself to have a real rhythm going up and down, picking up the pace and making sure he was comfortable when he put a third finger in. When Jisung wasn’t making lewd cries, he whimpered broken swear words, his hands hesitantly crawling back to Minho’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s- Getting real hard- not to come- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh fuck don’t do that fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He probably was ready at that point, but he liked so much to see him like that, to know that he was the one making him like that… He could just go on and on and…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hair was sharply pulled up, forcing him to let go with a loud plop, letting him confused as Jisung was heavily breathing, squinting at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get. On. Your. Back. NOW.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He almost tackled him, grabbing his shoulders before rolling with him until he straddled him before reaching back and opening Minho’s pants, his fingers fumbling a little with the zipper. Minho adjusted himself, finding a better position by slithering up the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you seriously planning to make me come without me even riding you ?” Jisung complained, voice as shaky as his hands trying to open a new condom and get the lube.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, didn’t think that far, I was uh… into it. A bit too much into it”, he tried to justify, vaguely understanding that he wasn’t as lucid as he thought he was. “Gimme that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung handed him the condom that he promptly teared open with his teeth, putting it on as his boyfriend pushed his pants down just enough to free his dick. Minho blinked, confused, as Jisung generously poured his lube on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hum, shouldn’t I… Get out of my pants ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Minho those thighs in leather have been pushing me to sin since I saw you and now they’re going to stay for said sin. Got it ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a lot of kinks to explore”, he laughed breathlessly, putting his hands on Jisung’s hips as he aligned himself. It didn’t feel real.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s, uh, let’s start vanilla. Okay ? We’ll figure out the rest after we talk about it calmly”, said Jisung, Minho’s tip right at his entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Said the guy that wants me to keep my leather pants.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a kink, it’s common sense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lizard ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung laughed, still hovering above him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruby ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s begin then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, finally lowering himself, very slowly. Minho closed his eyes against his own volition, feeling the warmth and tightness finally engulf his neglected cock. It took everything he had not to thrust inside, his head filled up with desire and want. He gathered the force to open his eyes, admiring his boyfriend - </span>
  <em>
    <span>his boyfriend </span>
  </em>
  <span>- sliding down on him bit by bit, shallow breaths and skin shimmering with sweat. Instinctively, he reached for his dick, trying to pleasure him during this uncomfortable transition, feeling the small contraction around him at the touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks”, he sighed, closing his eyes. “Should I… take off my condom ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends”, answered Minho, voice more strained than he expected. “How do you feel about clean-up ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now I’d be willing to do a lot of things if it meant your hand on my dick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough”, decided Minho, trying to focus enough to get the lube and remove the latex in the middle of</span>
  <em>
    <span> the feeling of being inside Jisung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung could hardly do it himself, his arms busy being used as support for his progression. He moaned loudly when Minho finally got to work, throwing his head back and clenching around him before he finally reached the base, sitting on him with his eyes closed, controlled breathing and nervous twitches. He was so warm it was maddening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung, you feel so good, I love it, you’re so good”, feverishly whispered Minho, feeling Jisung’s whole lower body react to the praise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t answer, but it was enough. After a short break, he started moving, carefully going up and then down in little motions. Thanks to Minho’s efforts, he seemed to like it more than not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung was loud, and it was definitely a quality in Minho’s book. Were his neighbors going to look at him funny tomorrow ? Yes. But he was also going to brag about how he made him scream to everyone, Jisung included, so it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Plus, those sounds were going straight to his dick and he couldn’t complain about that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His moves were getting more daring, and Minho’s hand on his hip was squeezing tighter and tighter. How he wanted to pin him in place and fuck into him to see how high these screams could go. How he wanted to be in his place, too. Having him buried inside of him, and- no, next time. Right now he had something just as good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he got used to the stretch, and he worked up his speed, the rhythm of his heavy breathing synched to his bouncing. Like in a trance, Minho watched the point where he disappeared inside of him, getting swallowed as each of those waves of pleasure washed over him. He grabbed the jumping thighs with both hands, ready to cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me that I can move now, I’m going mad-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can”, he sighed, immediately yelping as Minho’s hips snapped up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went a bit harder than Jisung, but was still careful enough to not go all out. With each thrust, Jisung falled a bit more towards Minho, bending until he had to put his hands around his face to support himself. They looked at each other as Jisung impaled himself repeatedly on him, eyes glazed over by lust and mouth agape letting sinful sounds fill the room. Minho gave up one hand used to handle him to reach for his face, cupping his cheek despite his jolts, and Jisung leaned into the touch, arms weakening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing great”, whispered Minho, going deeper than before and grabbing a fistful of hair. “You’re so good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung almost sobbed, bending down guided by Minho’s hold and reaching for his lips in a messy, open-mouth kiss. It was half tongue, half airy moans, and it was exactly what they needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don- Don’t use that- against me”, forced out Jisung, arms now trembling at his side. “We- We said- no kinks for now !”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s- your fault for being- so obvious”, fought back Minho, hips picking up the pace. “I just want to- make you feel good, and- you’re being such a good boy…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you”, he wheezed out, clearly reacting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung was slowly slipping away, his body giving up, his movements becoming more erratic and shallow. Minho gently lead his head besides his, putting an arm around his waist. When he looked at him, his lips were right beside his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at how great you are doing”, he whispered, feeling his whole body tensing and breathing quickened. “You’re doing such a great job. You look so beautiful, you’re taking me so well, I love it when you scream like that, you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait ! I mean, seriously wait !! Not in a keep going way !!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho painfully slowed down, confused, as Jisung painstakingly got on his elbows to talk to him. His dick, left alone since Minho abandoned it, leaked precum onto his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What… ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Roll over, get on top and go all out for the finish”, he choked out, pulling him with his weak arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Relieved, Minho obeyed, pushing him onto the mattress and hooking his legs on his shoulders for better access. This time, he made sure he was stimulating him too. Barely touching it was enough to make him twitch and tighten, closing his eyes and desperately grabbing the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so close”, he squeaked, confirming Minho’s suspicions. “I’m so, so close.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am too”, he breathed out, struggling to stop his hips from moving until he decided that now was a good time to give up and plowing into him like he wanted too since the beginning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chased his high, Jisung screaming always higher with each thrust, switching to grabbing at him instead of the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so much better, so much better”, he chanted, nails scratching at his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho’s grip on Jisung was getting more clumsy as he lost focus of anything other than the heat and tightness he was offering him, noticing at some point that Jisung’s hand joined him to do the job.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a good boy, taking care of yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung left trails of fire as he scratched Minho’s arm, body pulsating and muscles going haywire, clenching around him so hard it only took a few seconds for Minho to join him, losing his sight and riding out his high with irregular rolls of the hips. His first breath made his lungs burn, just like the rest of his body, like the stars in his sight, like Jisung. Everything burned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho rolled over, mind empty, barely conscious enough to properly get rid of his condom. Sounds finally came back to him, allowing him to hear Jisung's strained breath. His head turned towards him, and he had to focus his eyes a bit. He was spent, faraway gaze and lips parted, hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks. A white streak slashed his abdomen. Something tightened in his chest. Sure, he liked the view. But perhaps he liked a bit more that just that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung noticed him after a while, looking back as a smile bloomed on his lips, and oh, the squeezing in his chest was getting worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You look so dumb right now", he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're the dumb one, shut up", laughed back Minho, limply hitting his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung's laugh tickled his hand as he caught it between his cheek and the bed. He thumbed at his cheekbone, watching how his eyes softened at the gesture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I ask you to be my boyfriend again ?" he asked, smitten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, you can, but you risk a change in my answer."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there any chance that you'd say no ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Near void."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So I can keep going then."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Be my guest, kitten."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I fancy you, Jisung."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know the choreography ?" he asked, his eyes closing on their own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Twice's ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmh."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Obviously."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd say take me now if I wasn't already like that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Next time, or maybe the time after. Be patient. Okay, don't move, I'll run you a bath."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Seriously ?" he replied, dumbfounded, opening back his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What ? You should raise your standards", he groaned, bending to get up and slipping his hand away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is too good to be true. Please don't wake up, Jisung, I want to keep living the dream", he mumbled, still playing the starfish on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho grabbed a tissue on the nightstand to briefly clean Jisung’s mess and stumbled away, trying to clear his head as he made his way to the bathroom. He turned the water on, cleaned himself quickly, avoided the mirror the best he could. He knew he wasn't at his best right now. However, he felt calm. Maybe post-orgasmic bliss, maybe because Jisung was honestly someone that gave him an incredible peace of mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he came back to his bedroom, Jisung was still there, dozing off. Minho came by his side, sneaking his arms around his shoulders and knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmh ? What are you… ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hang on tight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He squealed when Minho lift him up, grabbing at his bruised neck like a lifeline.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wowowow hey you can't do that without any warning !!" he panicked, frantic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How can you talk so big and be such a scaredy cat ?" he joked, carrying him to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ya I literally took down your family by verbal jousting without a single drop of sweat you have no right to say that", he said so quickly it made Minho look forward to hear 3RACHA's mixtapes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, I'll wait for more evidence then."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do NOT deserve this smear campaign."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right, you deserve to be carried like a princess."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung huffed, calming down and hiding his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine. I'll take it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they reached the bath now partly filled, Minho's body was aching. He was tired, too, and as light as Jisung was it still weighted on his sore muscles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's hot, will it be okay for you ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm hot too, 'should be good."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cautiously lowered him in the tub, watching him wince when some places hit the water. Once he was fully inside, letting go of him, he looked up with hooded, tired eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're coming ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How could I say no to that ?..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He promptly climbed in, sitting behind his back and spreading his legs around him. Jisung laid back against his torso, the water's warm waves swirling on their skin. They stayed there in silence, lazily relaxing until Minho stopped the water, Jisung actually starting to clean up, splashing his hair to dispel the sweat. It was the kind of situation that would usually be used as material for his lonely nights, but right now, it felt weirdly domestic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know what ?" suddenly said Jisung, tilting his head back. "Now that Changbin's plan to keep us single miserably failed, we should have a little party all together. Us, Chan, Changbin, Felix… Celebrating our success. That would be nice, right ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, now that you say it, we should definitely do this ! I always wanted to try it. I think it'd be fun. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Plus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we could make every single one of Binnie's nightmares come true", he smiled, rising a hand out of the water to brush Jisung's hair back. Droplets travelled down his strands to tickle his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't wait to see the look of pure dread on his face", he sighed, nuzzling against him. "Clutching his pearls like he didn't wish Felix was doing it to him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For real. We should do something about them by the way. It took us, what… four days to get together ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If we only take into account the time we actually spent together, it should be closer to four hours."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And it was clear we were interested maybe four minutes in."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So no excuse for their four-year slow burn", decided Jisung with a flick of the wrist, sending water fly everywhere. "I've been to a sleepover with them once. The sexual tension was so bad I had to lock myself in the bathroom to breathe again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh I know what you're talking about. I'll never forget the night when we got stranded at Felix's apartment because of a storm and I took the couch so they had to share his bed. It was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>baaad</span>
  </em>
  <span>", he groaned, rolling his head just like he rolled his eyes. "The awkwardness was seeping through the door. They had so many opportunities ! How hard could it be to </span>
  <em>
    <span>accidentally</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss on the lips when you spend the night in the same bed ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Or even some touching, or, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something-</span>
  </em>
  <span> that's so infuriating !"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We have to help them. Would it be invading their privacy and overstepping their boundaries ? Yes. Do they need it and are </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> suffering from the status quo ? Also yes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's make a plan. We were good enough last time, I'm sure we can do it again. Even if it's less destructive and more peace and love."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're great at love."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes we are", Jisung sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho played with his wet hair, eyelids heavy and body warm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could get used to this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we agree that I’m the master then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Minho.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this chaotic fic and sticking here to the end. You don't know how much it means to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minho fell on his couch, swiping away the crumbs Changbin made by munching on his snacks. Felix, self-conscious, brushed himself to feel cleaner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And then after we got out, my mom was all like, you're no longer my son, bla bla bla, and she closed the door."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So trashy", huffed Felix.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And then Jisung pinned me against his bike and we ma-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"NOPE !" screamed Changbin, covering his ears. "I don't wanna hear this part ! You told us what mattered, this is more than enough, please stop there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was relevant to the story though, something really funny happened right after ! Your loss."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Some sacrifices are worth making."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, that's a happy ending, right ?" asked Felix, munching on a vegetable Minho carefully cut and prepared before they came. "They won't try to contact you for a while."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I did have to block their numbers", he said, showing his phone for effect, "and I should probably be careful when I check my mail for a few weeks, but besides that, it's a resounding success ! You should've seen their faces. Jisung was incredible."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooh, do you have a crush ?" he giggled, trying to tease him and protect himself by grabbing Changbin's arm at the same time. He struggled to hide his smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A crush ? Please, don't be ridiculous. We planned our wedding for the end of the week."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you can have sinless sex ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Too late for that", hummed Minho, sipping his cup of coke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin groaned, Felix giving him sympathetic pats on his head. He leaned into the touch, and Minho's tongue was getting restless. How obvious </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> oblivious could you get ? How was he supposed to see this shit and not say anything ? Why was he still sparing Changbin ? So many questions and no answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is the end", he whined, face behind his hands. "All this time desperately trying to separate Minho and 3RACHA, wasted. My precious, precious peace… I won't be able to go out with them anymore, and it was already hard…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know what else was hard ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Minho I swear to god."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When are they coming by the way ? Chan and Jisung, I mean", wondered Felix, an arm around Changbin's shoulders to comfort him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Should be soon", muttered Changbin from his mask of fingers, because, yeah, hide your blush, nobody will suspect a thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jisung told me he would be a bit late, but Chan is almost there. Some last words before you meet your worst nightmare incarnated as Minsung ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that your </span>
  <em>
    <span>ship name</span>
  </em>
  <span> ?! Are you serious ?" gagged Changbin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So cringy", winced Felix.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever you say, Changlix."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin snapped back up, ready to smack him, Felix giggling like a schoolgirl against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yoh, be careful of what you say."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yoooh", mimicked Minho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yoooôôôh", insisted Felix.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"YOOOÔÔOOH !"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"YAAAAWWWW !"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I GOT IT, SHUT UP !!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door made them turn around, calming down the friends to a reasonable chaos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is how my freedom dies", whispered Changbin, eyes fogged up. "The time has come."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, don't be so dramatic", said Felix as Minho got up to open the door. "What's the worst that could happen ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Felix, they single handedly destroyed his parent's couple. The first day they hung out. You should fear for your life."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan was there, smiling warmly at his host with a small paper bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi. I brought cookies", he presented, friendly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi, thanks !" Minho smiled back, accepting his gift. "So no hard feelings about what we did in the studio with Jisung ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Haha, please never mention that again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Got it, welcome, Binnie's in here with Felix."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oooh", he did, wiggling his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm", agreed Minho in the same way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you're talking about me !" Changbin shouted from the living room. "Don't make me come here to teach you some respect !"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Showing off in front of him", whispered Minho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So cute", laughed Chan, following him back with them. "But it's nice to finally have a friend reunion like that, you know ? How come we never did that before ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how come</span>
  </em>
  <span>", Minho repeated with a menacing smile, coming back to his spot on the couch adorned with new crumbles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin pointed at Chan, totally ignoring Minho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was trying to protect the balance of the universe and you will regret the day these two forces of nature and chaos came in contact. Nothing and no one is or ever will be safe and our doom is imminent."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, that would be a good setup for a song", hummed the oldest, pensive. "It would be kinda dark, but it fits your style, yeah ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"One day you will all realize how dire this situation is and I will laugh at your faces."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although he pretended to be annoyed, Minho could see he was still happy about it. Even through all those laments, he still congratulated him when he announced they were an item after the evening’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>events</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And sure, then he explained in detail how this was going to ruin his life, but it was only fair seeing as they intended to fix the Changlix situation. As the minutes passed, he felt at home with the three bickering boys childishly fighting about what pizza to buy for the evening. At some point, he had to have made some very good decisions to reach this place. He was at peace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone knocked on the door again, and Minho jumped up to open it, a bit more energized than when it was for Chan. He was biased, but he had every right to be. After all, despite the fact that they hadn’t known each other for long, Jisung had become someone special. He had been joking when he told him the other day that they were soulmates, but it started to feel more real with every time his thoughts strayed towards him. Which had been an awful lot in the two days since Jisung left. He swung the door open, a smile on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ji-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho froze, his gaze going from the round eyes in front of him to other round eyes, lower, behind the grid of a cage Jisung was holding up. He physically felt his heart drop, just as he dropped on his knees, desperate hands grabbing the metal wires.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dori, oh my god-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The others are here too”, said Jisung’s faraway voice. “We went to the vet before, they’re not great but they’re stable, don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked away from his cat only to see the two other cages showing him for the first time in months Doongie and Soonie. They were on the floor behind him, one above the other. He didn’t know how he got up the stairs with them, didn’t care either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Inside”, he breathed out, a little bit frantic. “Get them inside. Now !”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stumbled backwards, still gripping the cage, like it would disappear if he blinked for too long. The only thought in his head at this point was to get them to safety, check how they were, and then take care of everything they could need. At least he had all of the equipment and food he brought back from his parent’s home, thanks to Jisung’s suggestion. He was vaguely aware that he told the boy to move his ass and follow him when he stalled at the entrance, not invested enough to know how delicate he was in transmitting the message to close the door behind. His babies were finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>back home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, it was hard to get-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t care, bring me their bowls ! With water and food !”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But don’t you want to know how-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“DID I FUCKING STUTTER, HAN JISUNG.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung shrugged, waving at the others in the living room before going for the kitchen. Minho kneeled in front of his cats, opening the cages. Soonie and Dori left them lazily, Doongie didn’t really care for it. He quickly checked them, his throat constricting painfully when he noticed the bandage around Doongie’s front paw. It was going to be fine. Jisung said so, he had to focus on that. Not how thin they looked, not how dull their fur had turned. He could care for them now, he could make it better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Changbin, check every window and make sure they’re closed. Felix you’re coming with me to set up the litter. Chan you stay there and keep an eye on them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I pet them ?” he asked, hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. But if anything happens to them I’ll rip your eyes out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He barely saw his smile dim before he turned around and started to rearrange his house for his new occupants. At some point, he noticed Jisung joined in too, assembling a cat tree. Somewhere at the back of his mind he remembered there was a party supposed to be happening, but if making his cats happy meant making them work instead, then to hell with the party. Medication first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only when he double checked everything did he sigh in relief, finally feeling the satisfaction seep through his body. They were back home. He was this close to crying in the middle of the living room, everyone staring at him. Scratch that, he was actually crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay ?” asked Felix, worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You”, he said instead, pointing at Jisung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him against the wall. Jisung stared at him with wide eyes, confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed him passionately, Jisung immediately responding and gripping his hair, a leg hooking itself behind Minho to get him closer. Minho’s hand ran up his lifted thigh, stopping only to squeeze his ass, Jisung moaning around his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin pulled them apart so hard he actually fell down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck guys ?! We’re still here, you know ?!!” he barked at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho looked past him to see a horrified Chan holding his head and a blushing Felix kind of interested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just jealous”, huffed Jisung, fixing his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather die than french Minho or you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not what I was implying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doorbell rang once again, stopping what was sure to become a slow descent into chaos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey, the pizza’s here”, said Minho, getting up like nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, everything became normal. At least, that was what Minho wished to become the new normal. Changbin explaining to Chan with his new proof that he was right since the beginning, Felix petting the cats when they came close to him, Jisung sitting on his lap and occasionally teasing him like the little shit he was, and Doongie, Soonie and Dori living their best life at home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was lost in his thoughts, the pizza making him a bit drowsy, when Jisung elbowed him, vaguely motionning towards Changbin and Felix, drinking in a corner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think now's a good time", he whispered. "We can't have them too drunk."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right. I'll go first, Changbin is going to be too suspicious otherwise. Go warn Chan that we're on the move."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Copy that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho chugged what was left of his cup, checking one last time his phone before letting Jisung get off of him and walking towards them. There was something interesting about self-fulfilling prophecies, and maybe he could discuss it with Changbin once he realizes he brought all of this on himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Binnie. Can I talk to you for a sec ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, what's up ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I meant talking, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in private</span>
  </em>
  <span>", he insisted, eyeing Felix.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin frowned, confused, but quickly nodded goodbye to his friend before turning to Minho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, lead the way."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that was why Changbin was such a precious friend. Under all of that grumpy attitude, he was always ready to drop everything if he felt something was wrong. Well, he was walking into a trap, so the wholesomeness of the action was a little stained, but he could deal with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho led him to his bedroom, causing Changbin to get cautious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you going to talk to me about what happened in this room ? Because I really don't feel comfortable about it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry", Minho smiled, locking the door behind them. "Nothing to do with it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then what is it ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho lifted a finger to tell him to wait, scrolling through his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You remember that one time when I switched our copies for this super important test so that you wouldn't fail and you swore to me that you were forever in my debt and that I could use it </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a very special favor that you won't refuse ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin kind of paled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you actually using the Final Debt ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Relax, I'm not gonna make you jump out the window. All I need you to do is… watch this video."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho handed him his phone, dodging Changbin's hands at the last second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here are the rules. You can't stop the video. You can't look away, you can't cut the sound or turn it so low it's basically muted. You watch it from start to finish, no funny business. This is on your honor, Changbin. Seriously."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked confused, looking at the screen only showing a porridge of low-resolution brown and black pixels. Hesitating, he asked :</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Watch it. You swore."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finally took it, still lost. Minho crossed his arms, stare unwavering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. I'll do it, I guess."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed play.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"-on't think he does ?" asked Jisung's voice, the screen shifting to reveal a bar table with drinks on it. The sound was a little muffled by the nearby conversations, and some random music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> he doesn't", said a low, recognizable voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin looked up at Minho, a menacing glint in his eyes. Minho pointed at the screen until he went back to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean, you know ? You can't know, you're not in his head. Unless you asked him ?" said Jisung, fidgeting with his phone, sometimes getting Felix in the frame, cheeks and nose reddened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't, but come on, it's obvious !" Felix slurred a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know man, it doesn't seem that obvious to me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Urgh, seriously ? Haven't you seen all of the signs I'm sending ? The hints I'm constantly dropping ? I practically live fused to his side", he loudly ranted. "He can't be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> blind. He must be trying to spare my feelings or something, and that's why he hasn't thrown me away yet."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, he's pretty dense. Maybe he really couldn't tell." The phone finally stabilized, showing Felix's glare in all of his glory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> dense, and do you remember that picnic when he kissed me for a dare ? You've got no idea how tense he was."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin blushed, averting his gaze before he looked back at the screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Like, he really didn't want this", continued Felix, his eyes starting to dangerously shine. "He… he didn't want me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Weren't you the one to back off ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well that's because I panicked !!" he exploded, the phone tumbling over. "My years-long crush was going to kiss me and he didn't want to ! There were conflicting emotions there !"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not…" whispered Changbin, so low he barely heard it. His expression fluctuated with every sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I get it but come on, you've got to admit that's some mixed messages you've been sending as well", said Jisung, grabbing his phone again and putting it on his lap this time, showing a perfect backdrop of his interlocutor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well aside from this I've always been very clear ! I'm touchy-feely, I clearly admire him, I always try to spend as much time as possible with him, hell I even spend more time sitting on him than beside him !! I…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix sighed, shoulders collapsed and face now hidden behind his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know. He doesn't seem uncomfortable when I make moves but he doesn't respond either. Maybe I should just… forget about it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho could see Changbin's fingers tense around his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you're just going to give up ? Without even confessing first ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't confess. What if I mess up our friendship for good ? I can't lose him. I can't…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hiccuped, his small hands scrubbing his face. If the pixels couldn't show tears, his voice did the job.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't give up. Jisung, what am I going to do ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The video stopped, frozen on a blurry frame. Changbin didn't move, still staring at the screen in silence. Minho took back his phone himself, his friend's hand keeping his holding shape for a moment before he clenched his fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's it", said Minho. "Debt cleared."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you do this ? Just so you could have fun ?" he asked, voice a little hollow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. I just thought you'd want to know what kind of effect it was having on him. If I just told you, you wouldn't have listened and nothing would change. Look, I'm not telling you to do anything. But at some point you have to deal with it and know what you're doing, one way or the other. I know it wasn't what you wanted to see, him like that, but honestly, as your best friend, I think you needed that reality check."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin sucked on his teeth, refusing to meet his eyes. After a long silence, he slowly exhaled, massaging his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Okay, I get it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Great. I'll give you a minute, I'm going back to my cats."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho unlocked the door, leaving him alone inside. He barely made it out of the hallway when a cheerful Chan and crying Felix passed next to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for helping me with this mate, the downside of being a gym rat is having arms that don’t fit behind furniture I guess ! How clumsy can I get, knocking my phone in those cramped spaces ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix hummed something resembling an answer, voice even huskier than usual. Minho could only hear a yeet of surprise followed by the slam of his bedroom door. Jisung was on the couch, smiling victoriously, and he joined him as Chan came back, shoving the key in his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How did it go ?" asked Minho, sitting on his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He started crying at the first verse. Good job getting that song from his computer", he complimented, hugging him tight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was incredibly easy. Binnie must've been feeling so smart when he shoved all of his love songs about him in the "Homework" folder."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And him ? How did he take drunk Felix ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, badly. Like, could've-punched-me bad. But I think it worked."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a risky move, to lock them up together like that”, said Chan, appearing next to them. “Don’t you think it could make things much worse ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We thought about it”, said Minho, nodding. “But you know Changbin. If we don’t actually push him, he will end up avoiding him. They have to talk, and he’s too scared for that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And if Changbin avoids him, Felix will just crumble down”, completed Jisung. “They’re just two idiots dumbly pinning for each other and too stupid to do something about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It still doesn’t feel right”, he worried, glancing back at the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, too late to grow a moral compass”, decided Minho. “Just sit down and enjoy whatever time we got left before they sort their shit out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God I hope Changbin deals with his emotional constipation and doesn’t just leave Felix hanging”, sighed his boyfriend. “I can picture him just freezing on the spot and staying mute for the rest of their relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t jinx it !”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When are you going to unlock the door ?” asked Chan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve got their phones, they’ll scream at us when they calm down”, assured Jisung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would pay so much to listen to what they’re saying right now. I mean, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>simply go listen at the door, but they deserve a bit of privacy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See how respectful we are ? Binnie is really blowing things out of proportion with how dangerous we can be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you film Felix in secret doing something that could be used as blackmail ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And didn’t you rummage through his private files in his private computer to steal some of them ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say it like-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kids, you can be bad people that try to do good things, just don’t lie about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both grumbled, frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, fine”, groaned Minho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry dad, won’t do it again”, mumbled Jisung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho turned to him, whispering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So he’s your daddy ? You’ve been cheating on me, Jisung ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t turn this around, I’m the daddy here !”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still waiting for a proof on that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kids…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll show you when they leave, you naughty-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“KIDS ! What is it with you and couches ?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung rolled his eyes and removed his hands that started to get a bit too adventurous on Minho’s body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho's phone vibrated, all eyes now on him, tense silence making him swallow as he reached for it and unlocked his screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Binnie uwu ❤ : open now you fckin dick you got what you wanted</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They're done", said Minho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How does it look ?" winced Chan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't tell. He's mad but he has too many reasons to be."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's open their Schroedinger's love room", decided Jisung, pushing Minho up. "Come on."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They went to the door, staying in silence in front of it, Minho's hand on the handle. He made eye contact with both of them, nodding before he spinned around, slamming the door open. Immediately, he scanned the boys' faces to guess what happened. Changbin was frowning and looking away. Felix had been ugly crying. Oh, shit. But also Changbin was blushing ? And Felix was… smiling ? THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"FUCK YES", screamed Minho, falling on his knees and throwing his fist in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"WHAT WHAT DID IT WORK ?!" yelled Jisung, almost jumping over his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe you guys", sighed Changbin, judging them as Felix giggled and wiped his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Felix", said Chan, "I know that it's incredibly personal. And in no way I would want you to feel pressured to share anything that you aren't comfortable with-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, we're together", he smiled brightly through his tears, showing off their joint hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh thank god", Chan breathed out, hand on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"WE DID IT JISUNG !!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"WE'RE THE BEST FRIENDS ON EARTH !"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it still was really shitty and you shouldn't do that to anyone else", groaned Changbin. "That could've gone very differently."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But you're a couple now so who cares about the what ifs !" decided Jisung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup, we're still the best."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The bestest."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe you're our friends", mumbled Changbin, his pissed expression disappearing when Felix hugged his back, replaced with embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's have a party to celebrate this !" exclaimed Minho, getting back up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually", said Felix, a bit flustered. "We… should go back and talk in private a bit. We need to have some time alone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, it's important to have a talk", approved Chan. "Let's call it a day, yeah ?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Sorry Minho, let's do that another day", nodded Changbin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You'd better believe we'll do it another day, this is only the beginning", winked Minho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin loudly groaned, stopping when he and Felix passed by them. He moved randomly his hand around, trying to show them some emotion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... Well… anyway… thanks, guys."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Always there for you bro", smiled Jisung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They left to get their stuff, Chan waving goodbye with a smile and following them. Minho turned to Jisung, hands on his hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going too ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding ? I barely even got a taste of your gratitude”, he huffed back. “I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>go through so much trouble to get your cats back for just a kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall I give you more then ?” he smiled, looping his arms around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d better. Let’s switch this time”, he asserted, hugging him tight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m supposed to be the bossy one ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a debt now, so I get to make one request and you can’t say no.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think I would say no ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung smiled wide, pushing his round eyes up into crescents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH MY GOD WE AREN’T EVEN GONE YET, STOP GOING FERAL PUBLICLY !”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s with the sound of their laughter and Changbin’s agony that Minho felt the last piece fall into place, finally completing something. The way they fit into each other’s arms, the warmth in his smile, how magnetic his personality was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t like Jisung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He loved him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey”, he said, playing with his hair. “Wanna meet my cats ? I can do the introductions”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I’m gonna be their other dad after all”, he laughed, cheerful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know how true that was to him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi ! If you read this during the quarantine, I hope it made your day a bit more eventful ^^<br/>So, this is the end of this story... BUT WAIT ! While writing this chapter, an idea came to me, seduced me and now it's pointing a gun at me so I guess I have no other choice than to make A SEQUEL. As always no regular schedule, but strap in because chaos /will/ be back in town ! Prepare for trouble, make it double~</p>
<p>Again, thank you so much for reading until the end, and leaving kudos, and commenting. Recieving those comments always make my day so much brighter, and I sometimes come back to them to give myself some motivation. You guys are the real MVPs.</p>
<p>Finally, after giving it much thought, I decided to leave my twt @ here. I don't really write anything so don't follow me if you expect me to be funny, but I will start to post my fanarts here and my DMs are always open - I'll answer if I can beat my crushing social anxiety. This experience made me think that, maybe, it wouldn't be that bad to show what I do.</p>
<p>tl;dr : Thank you for everything. I'm @NIlljuna on twitter. Also this is now a series.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>